J'ai toujours voulu devenir photographe
by Swato
Summary: Passer Noël avec les Weasley, mais quelle idée stupide ! Draco se plaint, est amoureux de Harry mais ce dernier le considère juste comme un ami... Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? OS de Noël


**Story: J'ai toujours voulu devenir photographe  
><strong>

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: K (c'est tout gentillet)**

**Pairing: HarryXDraco**

HP&DM

**Résumé: Passer Noël avec les Weasley, mais quelle idée stupide ! Draco se plaint, est amoureux de Harry mais ce dernier le considère juste comme un ami... Est-ce vraiment le cas ? OS de Noël**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Ce dîner de Noël n'en finissait pas. Les chants de Noël me portaient sur les nerfs, ils chantaient « _Vive le vent »_ depuis environ dix minutes. Je jetais un regard désespéré vers Harry qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un gosse avec Blaise. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là s'entendraient si bien ? Je montrais la porte du doigt et mimais : ''_je sors_'' avec les lèvres. Harry me lança un regard implorant mais je secouais la tête avec un petit sourire et sortais tout de même.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et soufflais de soulagement, cette ambiance festive et bruyante ne m'allait pas du tout. J'étais fatigué de faire semblant. Mon regard se leva sur le ciel, un avion passa à ce moment là, je le regardais filer dans le ciel avec un sourire. J'avais besoin de temps pour m'habituer à cette atmosphère. Nous venions de quitter la guerre, et tout ce bonheur... Je n'y étais tout simplement pas habitué.

Mes parents ne fêtaient pas Noël comme les autres, j'avais des cadeaux mais nous n'avions pas de repas, ni de réception exceptionnelle. Noël était juste un jour comme un autre au manoir Malfoy. Je soupirais en m'avançant dans la neige et shootais dans les cailloux encore visible à travers la poudreuse. Le paysage était toujours recouvert de neige de cette façon en Angleterre, j'aimais bien la neige, ça créait des panoramas magnifiques en cette période.

Je sursautais quand une boule de neige me frappa à l'arrière de la tête et me retournais en grimaçant. C'était froid et particulièrement désagréable.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux !

Harry s'avançait, les mains dans les poches, de la buée sortait de sa bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux partait dans tout les sens et ses joues étaient rougis par le froid. C'était une image que j'aurais voulu immortaliser, dommage, je n'avais pas d'appareil photos.

- J'en ai ? Demandais-je avec surprise.

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

- Oh non, pitié, marmonnais-je.

- Fallait t'y attendre. On n'accepte pas une invitation de Molly Weasley sans en subir les conséquences, plaisanta t-il.

Je grimaçais à nouveau en détournant mon regard. Le regarder si longtemps était dangereux. J'avais l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois quand je le regardais. Tout avait l'air nouveau, beau et impressionnant. Je secouais la tête pour m'ôter cette idée stupide. _Un ami, Draco, c'est un ami_, me sermonais-je. Je soupirais en mettant les mains dans mes poches.

- Tu n'es pas à l'aise ? Demanda t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'appuya contre la barrière du jardin avec un sourire. Je sentais son regard sur moi, il me brûlait. Je haussais les épaules en réponse, ne regardant rien d'autre que les étoiles.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y habituer, mais... ça change. Ça me fait du bien.

- Ça me tape sur le système, répondis-je, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

- Trop bruyant ?

- Et pas qu'un peu, confirmais-je.

La discussion était légère, elle l'était depuis que nous avions cessés de nous comporter comme des imbéciles. J'étais fatigué de jouer, de tout le temps jouer la comédie. Son rire résonna dans l'air alors que la poudreuse recommençait à tomber sur nous. Je regardais les petits flacons se former avec émerveillement.

- Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi tu l'entends, déclara t-il avec un air sérieux.

Je lui lançais un petit coup d'œil en biais et retournais à ma contemplation.

- Quoi ? demandais-je avec curiosité

- La chanson.

- Quelle chanson ?

- Celle qui te dit : Hello ! Réveilles toi ! C'est Noël, chantonna t-il

- Oh, je pensais que tu parlais de : Vives le vent, vives le vent, entonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souriais en l'entendant rire et m'appuyais moi aussi sur la barrière, fatigué d'être debout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si fascinant ce ciel ? J'ai beau le regarder, je ne vois rien de ce que tu sembles y voir.

- C'est parce que tu ne le vois pas d'un bon angle, rétorquais-je, une idée derrière la tête.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

Je laissais traîner un petit silence et le poussais brutalement sur le coté. Il tomba dans la neige avec un bruit étouffé et je le regardais de haut en souriant. Il semblait abasourdi, cela m'amusa, je retins un rire. Je regardais le ciel à nouveau, souriant toujours.

- Voilà, ça c'est un bon angle, complétais-je.

J'éclatais de rire quand il me fit un croche pied, je m'y attendais. Je tombais à mon tour dans la neige, je commençais à être couvert de frisson, comme je n'en avais jamais eut avant. Je retins mon souffle quand Harry se dressa au dessus de moi, toujours à moitié allongé dans la poudreuse. Ses yeux brillaient, de la neige était accroché à ses cheveux bruns, ses lunettes étaient posés de travers sur son nez et un sourire mangeait son visage. Il avait l'air complétement ridicule. Ridiculement beau.

- Le ciel est beaucoup plus beau vu d'ici, affirma t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il pointa ses yeux du doigt, puis les miens et enfin le ciel. Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire, il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Le reflet dans tes yeux, expliqua t-il.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir convenablement à ses mots qu'il se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser. Le temps avec lui n'était jamais assez long. Je soupirais quand ses lèvres délaissèrent les miennes et le regardais avec une lueur d'interrogation.

- Quand nous sommes seuls, je me sens bien. Je me sens... moi.

Je hochais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il resta au dessus de moi et j'étais stupidement accroché à ses yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il se mordilla la lèvre, je le sentais nerveux au dessus de moi. Son torse reposait un peu contre le mien, le contact était chaud, ça me faisait frissonner à cause de la neige qui fondait sur mes vêtements et collait à mon dos.

- Dis quelque chose par pitié, ricana t-il

- Euh... Je... J'ai toujours voulu devenir photographe, dis-je.

Je me traitais d'imbécile en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller. C'était la première chose qui m'était passé par l'esprit. Je le retins par la manche quand il voulut s'éloigner, le gardant serré contre moi. Je commençais à avoir froid, étalé sur cette neige, mais en réalité, je m'en fichais.

- La première fois que ça m'est passé par l'esprit, c'est au début de l'année en te voyant jouer au Quidditch, marmonnais-je.

- Tu veux devenir photographe sportif ? Demanda t-il en secouant la tête, perplexe.

- Bien sûr que non ! Fais le lien, par Merlin !

Je lui lançais un regard éloquent, il fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel. Il haussa les épaules puis entrouvrit la bouche. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard et je hochais la tête en réponse.

- Oh.

Je haussais les épaules en faisant la moue. Je n'eus même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je repris mon souffle quand il défit notre étreinte.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on tombes amoureux ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, mais il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. Je détournais les yeux et constatais avec horreur que je rougissais.

- Potter... Y a vraiment que toi pour poser ce genre de question.

- Ouais. C'est une question idiote. Je suis déjà amoureux, déclara t-il d'un ton pataud.

Je le regardais à nouveau en entendant son ton désolé. Il avait baissé la tête, comme un gamin prit la main dans le paquet de bonbon. Je le regardais faire un moment, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je pris discrètement de la neige à coté de moi et l'écrasais dans ses cheveux. Je frissonnais, mais je me sentais incroyablement chaud. A cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je secouais la tête en croisant son regard interdit.

- Ouais, c'était vraiment une question idiote.

- Tu... ? Son souffle sembla se suspendre, ses yeux brillaient d'espoir et d'attente.

- Bien sûr.

A ce moment là, j'entendis à mon tour la chanson dont il parlait. C'était une mélodie entêtante, douce et légère. Pas un chant de Noël, même pas une musique concrète. C'était comme la personnification du bonheur façon musique. Je souriais en voyant son visage s'éclairer alors qu'il riait.

- Eh ! Vous comptez vous les peler encore longtemps comme ça ?

Je sursautais, collant presque mon front à la neige, regardant à l'envers pour voir qui nous parlait. Blaise se tenait sur le porche, une assiette emplie de buche au chocolat glacée. Je grimaçais en sentant Harry se lever contre moi, il était lourd. Je le regardais et prenais la main qu'il me tendait en ronchonnant. Blaise secoua la tête et entra, laissant la porte ouverte à notre attention.

Je gardais la paume chaude de Harry collé à la mienne, souriant aux étoiles qui semblaient nous regarder. Et alors que je sentais sa main se resserrer sur la mienne, que son sourire éclairait d'une manière tout à fait délicieuse son visage rougi par le froid, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que passer Noël en compagnie des Weasley n'était pas quelque chose de si pénible finalement.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS, il n'était pas du tout prévu, mais j'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur. _

_Je tiens à préciser que ce sursaut d'imagination est du à la chanson **"The Saltwater Room" de Owl City**. Chanson merveilleuse et qui mets de super bonne humeur. _

_Je la conseille à ceux qui déprime ! lool _

µ

_Encore un Joyeux Noël à tous !_


End file.
